Might not make it home
by xtinkxproductionsx
Summary: They were supposed to have their fairytale ending. Yet here he was sitting by her bed side while she fought for her life along with their baby's life. /Complete. One Shot.


**Title**: Might not make it home

**Category**: One Tree Hill

**Ship**: Lucas/Brooke

**Prompt**: Get up, I need you, Get up

**Summary:** They were supposed to have their fairytale ending. Yet here he was sitting by her bed side while she fought for her life along with their baby's life.

**Status: **Complete

**Disclaimer: I do not own OTH or the characters**

* * *

_**Five days after black and red collide**_

_Looking over at Lucas as she sat in her desk, a flirty smile across her lips. "What's your favorite color?"_

_"Black." He answered, confused as to why Brooke was asking._

_"What are you going to miss most about me?" Brooke asked as the pair stopped in front of the outside entrance to the blonde brooder's bedroom door._

_"I'd miss the girl behind the red door." Lucas responded earning a soft smile from the brunette._

"_Hey, it's me. I'm at the airport and I've got two tickets to Vegas. You wanna get married tonight?" Lucas asked as he held his phone tightly, awaiting the answer._

"_No." She said softly, tears burning her eyes. _

"_What?" Lucas asked breathlessly. "Why not?" After all the time the two of them had been spending together, he thought that things were different. That they were different._

"_Because when we get married, I want it to be in Tree Hill." She responded, a soft laugh in her voice. _

"_Is that a yes?" Lucas questioned with a smile coming across his lips._

_Laughing softly, "Yes! Yes, Of course. Come home Luke." Brooke responded._

"_I'll be there in a few pretty girl." He said before ending the phone call._

"_So you're getting married?" Haley asked, not being able to hide her astonishment. _

_Thrusting her hand towards the honey blonde, "He proposed five days ago. I've already talked to Peyton and she's okay with it. I'm happy Hales, really happy." Brooke told her as she placed her hand over her heart as she felt the butterflies in her stomach and the fuzzy feeling in her heart._

"_That's great then. For the both of you." Haley replied as she saw the blonde come up behind the brunette, wrapping his arms around her waist and nuzzling her neck causing the brunette to giggle._

"_Thanks Hales." Lucas replied with a smile, before leaning down and kissing his fiance._

"_As long as you guys are happy." Haley said as she watched two of her best friends interact with one another, they looked at peace which is a miracle since they had been through so much._

_**The motion sickness past, I'll be the first to stand.**_

Waking up, he glanced around the room and panicked slightly seeing the bed was empty next to him.

"So Broody boy, I was thinking that we could get married at the river court..." The brunette trailed off as she looked at the worry etched on the blonde brooders face. "What's wrong?" Taking a seat next to him on the bed. "You look all...sicky or something."

"I just woke up and you weren't here...I got worried..." Lucas trailed off as he rubbed the back of his neck trying to hide his embarrassment.

Giggling as she placed her notepad on the nightstand, she turned her attention towards the guy sitting next to her. "You thought I left." She teased as she straddled his lap. "Can't get rid of me that easily Broody."

Rubbing the exposed skin peaking between her shorts and tank top, "You're getting the wedding you deserve so a big church wedding where you're a princess." Lucas told her, finality in his voice.

A dimpled smile came across her lips, "How'd you know?" She asked softly. She of course wanted the fairytale wedding but after his fiasco with Lindsey she didn't want to put him through that. So she picked the second best place to have their wedding. At a place that meant a lot to him and a lot to her, the river court.

"I do know a couple things about you, Brooke Davis." Lucas reminded her before leaning up towards her and capturing her lips in a sweet kiss.

"That you do Lucas Scott. That you do." Brooke murmured against his lips before giggling as Lucas flipped their bodies over so he lay on top of her.

Pulling away from the brunette as her infectious laughter rang through his ears. "I love you pretty girl." Lucas whispered softly.

"I love you fiance." Wrapping her arms around his neck, she gently pulled him down towards her. "Now how about you c'mere and show me how much you love me." She rasped seductively.

"With pleasure." Lucas replied before capturing her lips with his own in a deep embrace.

_**Behind that weathered door, I thought it would be safest.**_

_(3 months later)_

"Do you have to go to work?" Lucas groaned, already knowing that answer. He knew he was being selfish but they were back together finally and he had been away from her long enough.

Laughing her famous raspy laugh, "Not all of us can work from home sexy." Brooke reminded him as she slung her purse over her shoulder. "And it is my store, in the past 3 months I've show up a total of six times. Looks bad when the boss is acting like a teenager." She teased.

"I know but my fiance is so damn sexy." He reminded her as he looked her up and down.

Giggling, "Stop that or I won't leave the house mister." She said as she knowingly pointed at him.

Nodding, "I know but I just feel safe here in our own little world." Placing his hands on her hips as he brought her close.

"I'll be home before you know it." Cupping his face she placed a few small kisses on his lips. "I love you."

"I love you." Lucas replied as he kissed her back before slowly letting go of her, watching her slip through the front door. Leaning against the wall, he let out a contented sigh out before turning down the hall and walking towards his bedroom.

_**My head is dizzy now, I thought we'd overcome.**_

Hitting save on the document, he felt a sense of accomplishment he hadn't felt since high school with his writing. It's what Brooke Davis did to him, she inspired him over and over again. Looking at the clock he saw that it was almost eleven and she still wasn't home which worried him slightly.

Picking up his cell phone, he saw that he had six text messages. His eyebrows burrowing in confusion as he began scrolling through them. Feeling guilty as he noticed most of they were all from Brooke through the day. The last one was sent about ten minutes ago saying that she was planning on closing up and heading back to him.

Feeling a weight lift off his shoulders, he exited out of his messages before scrolling through his contacts. He just needed to hear her voice.

_**We might not make it home tonight.**_

"Brooke Davis." She greeted as she answered the phone.

"Lucas Scott." He teased as he leaned back into his computer chair. "Sorry I didn't reply pretty girl, I was writing."

"Baby, that's great!" She exclaimed happily as she locked up the register before placing her drawings in a the drawer beneath and locking it also. "Let me guess it's about a a boy who falls in love." She teases, even though she thought it was great he was writing again.

Laughing, "Actually it's about a girl who changes the world." He shared with her.

Smiling as her breath caught in her throat as she grabbed the keys to lock up her boutique while heading towards the front door. "I'm so proud of you. I-" She said happily just as the bell rang, bringing her attention to the front and confusing her before fear struck her.

"Brooke?" Lucas asked when she stopped mid-sentence. "Brooke?" He tried again, this time getting a response. In the form of a yell.

**Crawling on the ash, she's pitiful.**

"Get off me!" Brooke yelled as she dropped her keys and cell phone to the ground as she tried to protect herself.

Feeling herself being pushed into display before falling over to it and onto the ground. "HELP!" Brooke screamed, though it was useless since no one was around. Feeling the first kick to her ribs, she started gasping for air though it wasn't enough as the first blow landing on her jaw. Before the person began repeating the action so many times Brooke lost count.

It didn't stop her from yelling and attempting to fight, she just hoped that she could find enough strength to fend them off or at least get away.

"Help! Lucas! Help! Please Stop!" She yelled as as attempted to wiggle, push, and shove. Any attempt she could try to get away. It wasn't until the person grabbed her neck and slammed her head into the ground below her that she gave up fighting and slowly faded into the blackness that took over.

Hearing her screams through the phone, he felt his stomach churn and hearing his name escape from her lips caused his heart clench. Grabbing his keys, he rushed outside as he kept his cell phone glued to his ear wanting to know what was going on.

Peeling out of his driveway, he slammed his foot on the gas pedal as he drove down the deserted street towards Brooke's boutique.

_**She lost her sense of light; she has to hold my hand.**_

Closing his cell phone he tossed it into the floorboards as he opened his car door. Leaving it ajar as he cautiously began walking towards the store. Swallowing hard as he saw the entrance was still wide open and the left front window was broken. Slowly walking up the steps, he glanced around the darkened store. "Brooke?" He said softly, hoping that the attacker was already gone.

"Brooke?" He tried again louder this time as he took in the destruction of the store. The mannequins were laying on the floor, clothes thrown everywhere. Broken shelves and the register was ripped off the counter.

"Lucas?" A raspy voice interrupted his search of the shop. Looking around frantically attempting to find where her voice had come from.

"Brooke? Brooke?" He yelled as he found her laying behind the counter. Her skirt ripped along with the strap of her shirt. Trying to not think the worse, he crouched down next to her gently holding her hand in his own. "Baby, look at me." Lucas pleaded while cradling her face in his hand.

Coughing as she gripped his hand, "You... saved... me." She gasped out before her eye fluttered closed.

Hands shaking, he scooped her up and carefully carried her to the car. Wanting to put her in the passenger seat so she'd be closer to him but he knew the backseat would be safest since he didn't know how bad her injuries were. Laying her in the backseat, he shrugged out of his jacket and covered her with it.

Closing the door, he climbed into the front seat and started the car. Once again peeling down the street this time towards the hospital. Haphazardly he parked in the emergency zone of the hospital as he gathered the brunette in his arms that hadn't seemed to regain consciousness and that worried him. "Help!" Lucas yelled as he passed through the sliding doors.

"What happened?" A doctor asked as she pulled Brooke's eyelid up and waved a flashlight to see any response from her pupil.

"She..." Lucas began but the words caught in his throat as her screams echoed in his ears. "She was attacked." He finally croaked out, causing the doctor to widen her eyes in realization before a nurse took Brooke from Lucas' arms and placed her on a gurney.

"Just stay in the waiting room and we'll come get you." The doctor informed Lucas as she began walking away from him.

Gently grabbing her elbow, "Save her." Lucas begged, not realizing how broken his own voice sounded.

Nodding her head, "We'll do all we can." She said before disappearing down the hall they had taken his fiance.

_**Had I known we might be two kids without their jackets.**_

Shakily washing his hands off the blood that has found its way to his hands. Walking out of the bathroom, he collapsed into a lone chair in the waiting room. Knowing that he should call everyone but he couldn't find himself to call any of them. All he could do was close and his eyes and let the last of Brooke's word bring back a memory.

"_I just wish you could rescue me." She spoke softly._

"_From what?" Confused as to what she would need him to save her from._

"_All of it." Brooke spoke honestly._

"_Okay then." He said. "I will." The blonde promised as he moved his hand and started tracing circles on her wrist. "As long as you promise to rescue me back." He was being playful now, but honest all at the same time._

_Smiling, "I promise." She whispered before her boyfriend gently grabbed her chin and placed a soft kiss on her lips._

Coming out of the memory, he slumped over. His head in his hands as the tears burned his eyes. He promised to rescue her and in some aspects he did but he should've been there with her. She was right, he could write from home so he could write from anywhere. Why didn't he just go with her?

_**My fear would come alive, I wouldn't love her now.**_

"Sir." Lucas heard as he was pulled from his thoughts.

"Lucas Scott." The blonde shared as he stood from his seat. "Is she okay?"

"She woke up long enough to ask for you but she's sleeping now because of the head trauma. She has two fractured ribs and one broken rib. A broken wrist and a lot of bruising." The doctor began as she pulled out some papers and handed them towards Lucas. "I need you to fill out some paper work for your girlfriend."

"Fiance." Lucas corrected. "Brooke Davis." He said as he glanced as the paper work before back at the doctor.

"I need to know." Lucas said. "Was she...? Did he?" He couldn't even say it out loud but he had to because the confused look the doctor was giving him was telling him that she had no idea what he wanted to know. "Was she raped?"

Shaking her head causing the blonde to let out a shaky sigh of relief, "There are no signs of Ms. Davis having been raped but-"

"What aren't you telling me?" Lucas questioned.

Sighing softly, "Ms. Davis was stabbed twice in the abdomen. We're afraid with the pregnancy along with the other injuries, surgery would be too risky and take a toll on her already weakened body."

Feeling his legs give out, he collapsed back into the chair. "What?" He silently questioned himself.

"Mr. Scott, are you okay?" The doctor questioned as she kneeled down in front of him.

Ignoring the doctor, "Pregnancy?" Lucas asked confused as to what she was talking about.

"Ms. Davis is about six weeks pregnant, luckily the stab wounds didn't harm the baby and we were able to stitch them up as they weren't that deep." The doctor shared.

Closing his eyes as he suddenly felt dizzy. Brooke was pregnant, they were going to have a baby and she was laying in a hospital bed in a comatose state with her doctor staring at him like she was the grim reaper. "I've been in enough hospitals to know that when doctors stare at you without saying anything it never means anything good." Lucas told her.

"If she doesn't show any signs of improvement by morning, there's a good chance that she might lose the baby." She informed him. "And in the next couple days if she doesn't wake up, you could lose her." The doctor said, hating to be the bearer of bad news but knowing that he needed to know everything.

Swallowing slowly, "Can I see her?" Lucas croaked out.

Nodding her head, "Of course, follow me." She said as she began walking down the hallway with the blonde in tow.

_**She might not make home tonight.**_

Walking into the room, he stood frozen in the doorway as he took in the brunette's appearance. He hated that she looked almost unrecognizable.

Letting out a shaky sigh, the blonde slowly walked towards the bed. Leaning down, he placed a soft kiss on her forehead before looking down at her. "Hey gorgeous." Lucas said softly as he gently took her hand in his own as he sat down. "So I think I figured out why you've been having feeling sick and having those weird food cravings." He said laughing softly as he went to place his hand on her stomach but went against it after he remembered all the stuff the doctor had told him.

"So you have to get better baby girl." Lucas stated as he placed a kiss on her hand. "For the baby because I have a feeling it's a boy. Two boys and a girl, right?" He attempted to smile before a sob escaped his lips, bowing his head down he began letting the tears flow when he realized the possibility that he could lose them both and he didn't think he could survive that.

_**Get up**_

It had been almost three weeks and she still hadn't woken up. Luckily she had improved enough that the baby was safe. Now if only she could save herself, then again Brooke Davis always was stubborn.

"Nathan and Haley are gonna stop by later. I told them not to bring Jamie, I know that you don't want him to see you like this." Lucas said as he lay down the pictures and get well cards that the youngest Scott had drawn for her.

"He misses you, they all do." He continued pulling things from the bag he had brought with him in the few moments he had been back home. "Peyton says that she'll be back soon. She went to go get Jake and Jenny, since Jenny's done with school they can both be here. I think Peyton needs that." He spoke softly.

"Peyton also said that if you don't wake up soon that she's going to kick your ass." Letting out a broken chuckle as he looked down at the sleeping brunette. Most of the swelling had gone down, if it weren't for the fact that she wouldn't wake up and was laying in a hospital bed with tubes hooked up to her as if she were a computer you would've thought she was just sleeping peacefully.

_**Get up  
**_

Brushing some hair from her face, he sat down once more next to her bedside. "I know you're being stubborn pretty girl and the doctors say to give you time." He began as he gently took a hold of her hand and held it against his cheek. "I've got nothing but time but I've been away from you for too long. We haven't even discussed baby names." He said as he placed his free hand on her small baby bump.

"I was thinking Davis Nathan Scott if it's a boy." Dragging his eyes up to her face as he watched for any signs that she could hear him. "I just can't think of a girls name and what about the baby room?" Rasping out the last word, he felt his throat tighten while his eyes began to burn.

"I mean, are we moving into your place or mine or buying a new place?" He asked, knowing that she was the only one with the answers- at least he felt that way. "Maybe we could buy back your old house? Give it an actual family like you always wanted." Rubbing his eyes, he leaned his head back as he let out a deep breath trying to fight back the tears. His eyes were rimmed with red rings because of how much he had cried mixed with his lack of sleep.

_**Get up**_

This was his routine. He'd come into Brooke's room after going home to change and sit by her side. Then he would just talk to her, about everything, about anything, about nothing. The baby, Nathan, Haley, Jamie, and Peyton. After he ran out of things to tell her about them, he'd start panicking that she'd never wake up and that he'd be taking care of their baby by himself and he didn't want that.

Brooke deserved to be a mom. They deserved to be a family. Lacing his fingers together he let out a shaky breath. "My mom's flying in with Lily and Andy. She thinks I need to focus on other things, but I'm perfectly content focusing on you and Keith." He said as he lay his head down on her stomach. "He hasn't started kicking yet but I'm sure that he doesn't want to wake you."

_**Get up  
I need you**_

"I need you to wake up pretty girl. I need you to open your beautiful eyes and look at me." Lucas begged softly. "Because I know as soon as I look into your eyes that everything will be okay." Taking her hand in his, he began drawing lazy circles on her palm while closing his eyes nothing more to go to sleep and wake up having this only be a terrible dream. A long never ending terrible dream.

"Please get up. I need you. We all need you." He whispered. "Get up." He begged as silent tears streamed down his face once more, he didn't think it was possible to cry this much since he figured by now he had run out.

_**Get up**_

He hadn't realized he had fallen asleep until he felt someone brushing their fingers through his hair. Just like his mom used to when he was younger and sick. He figured it was Haley waking up, probably telling him to go get something to eat or walk around so she could talk to Brooke. Rubbing his eyes, "Just give me a couple minutes Hales." He mumbled as he began sitting up and stretching while letting out a yawn.

A soft giggle, "Well I've heard you call me a few things but I didn't think you'd ever get me confused with Tutor-wife." The raspy voice stated, causing his heart to stutter.

His eyes snapped open as he looked at the brunette. The brunette who was awake. The brunette who had a devious smile on her lips and a blush on her cheeks. "Brooke?" He whispered as he stood from his chair.

"Last time I checked." She teased. "Now are you going to stare at me or kiss me fiance?"

"You're awake." He announced the obvious before grabbing the back of her head gently and kissing her fiercely. "I missed you so much. You have no idea."

"I think I have an idea, I like Davis Nathan Scott, a part of both of us." Brooke said, shocking the blonde.

"You heard me?" Lucas asked as he sat on the edge of the hospital, soaking in the way her eyes looked knowing that he was right, seeing her eyes that held all the answers.

Nodding her head as she laced her fingers through his own, "Of course. What do you think brought me back?" She confessed as she lay back on the bed, placing her free hand on her stomach. "I've already missed so much so do you wanna do me a favor baby?"

"Anything." Taking her hand, he placed a soft kiss on it as he looked at her.

"Go get the doctor. I figure after an ultrasound we can go home?" She offered. "Oh and home is wherever we are broody boy so stop thinking about it so much." Tapping his nose gently causing a smile to grace his lips, the first in months.

_**Get up**_

"Okay, let's see how baby Scott is doing." The doctor said as she began moving around Brooke's stomach before finding a heartbeat. "Well well.." She trailed off with a smile.

"What? Is something wrong?" Lucas asked in a panic, before relaxing as Brooke rubbed her hand soothingly up and down his arm.

"Lucas, calm down." She spoke softly. "Can you not trail off please? We hate hospitals because our luck with hospitals sucks." Brooke said, causing the doctor to laugh.

"I'm sorry Ms. Davis and Mr. Scott." The doctor apologized. "I just had to double check because sometimes the machine picks up the mothers heartbeat also, but congratulations. You're having twins." She said with a smile.

Causing the expecting parents to snap their heads and look at one another in shock before back at the doctor to confirm it. "Two boys and a girl." Brooke said softly as she looked over at her blonde fiance with a smile on her face.

"Two boys and a girl." He repeated, placing his had on the side of her face. "I love you so much." He told her before capturing her lips with his own.

_**Get up**_

(1 month later)

"Okay, lie to me and tell me I look fabulous even if I don't." Brooke said from the bathroom of the church. Letting out a shaky breath, she took in her appearance once last time. Her hair was pulled into an elegant bun with her veil flowing down her back. It had taken a light of fighting with herself and Lucas to get to this point. She wanted to wait until after she had the twins because she didn't want to seem like she was rushing the wedding.

"_Lucas, I want to wait." Brooke said for what felt like the millionth time as she brought out the laundry basket and began folding clothes on the couch._

_Sighing, "Brooke, we've waited long enough." Lucas tried to reason with her. "You will look absolutely beautiful, I just know it."_

_Rubbing her eyes, "I just don't want to do it okay, I feel like we're rushing into it." Brooke stated softly. "I'll be standing at the alter looking like a house and I don't want that. I've imagined my wedding day and I'm not pregnant during it." She bit out, it was just getting frustrating talking about it over and over again._

_"I almost lost you Brooke." He spoke softly as he grabbed her hands gently and made her sit on his lap while he sat on the couch. "I went to the hospital everyday for weeks, with this sickly feeling that I could lose you." Looking up at her, "I need you okay and I don't want to spend another day without you as my wife."_

"_Lucas-" She began softly as she ran her fingers through his hair._

"_Do this for me. I'm going to be selfish and ask you to do this** for me,** okay?" He asked._

"_Okay." Brooke replied before leaning down and kissing him softly._

"Brooke? Are you okay?" Haley asked from the other side of the door.

Nodding her head, "I'm perfect." Placing her hands on her stomach a smile graced her red ruby lips. "I'm absolutely perfect." She whispered to herself once more before she opened the door. "How do I look?"

"Like a princess." Lily answered happily, causing Brooke to laugh gratefully.

"You look absolutely beautiful, Lucas isn't going to know what hit him." Haley said while pulling her friend into a hug.

"Okay, stop or you're going to make me cry again and Peyton already made me redo my make up once." Brooke shared as she started fanning her eyes. Damn her hormones for making her more prone to tears.

"That's because B. Davis, you looked amazing with just your make up and now..." Peyton trailed off as she stood in the doorway. "Now you look completely breathtaking." The curly blonde said with a smile. "Now let's get you down that aisle. Nathan says your husband to be is pacing so much, he's left a hole in the carpet."

Shaking her head, "Okay okay, Where's Nathan?" She asked as she went to grab her bouquet.

"I'm here, I'm here." Nathan said as he walked into the room. "Brooke , you're glowing." He smiled.

"If you guys don't stop, I'll never leave this room and just make you all compliment me." The brunette in white said as Peyton and Haley disappeared with Lilly.

"Let's get you hitched, Davis." Nathan said as they walked out of the room.

_**Get up**_

"You got the rings buddy?" Lucas asked as he kneeled down to Jamie's level.

Rolling his eyes, "Yes, Uncle Lucas." The younger Scott replied in annoyance.

Chuckling, "I know I know, but you've got a big responsibility Jamie, we're actually giving you the rings this time." He teased with a wink. "And your mom is going to be watching you like a hawk."

"She already is." Jamie muttered as he nodded his head towards his mother, who was staring at him as if he might disappear. "Ready Uncle Lucas?"

Smiling as the music started as a cue, "I've been ready for about seven years now." Lucas shared. "Okay, go meet with Lily so the two of you can walk together. I'll be right down here."

"Okay." Jamie said as he disappeared, leaving Lucas to stand at the end of the aisle.

First came Haley and Jake as a bridesmaid and groomsmen, followed by Jenny as the first flower girl. Then Peyton as matron of honor, followed by Jamie as the ring bearer with Lily beside him as the second flower girl.

Seeing the doors open, he saw Nathan and Brooke slowly make their way down at aisle. Taking in her appearance, he felt the breath escape from his lungs. She looked absolutely beautiful, with her baby bump she looked like a glowing angel.

"Hi." Brooke whispered as Nathan placed her hands in Lucas'.

"Hi." Lucas whispered back while rubbing her hands with the pads of his thumb.

The ceremony was an absolute blur, she remembers crying through his vows but she couldn't tell you what happened or what words were spoken. Luckily they were videotaping it so she'd have to watch it later. All she knew was that she had told Lucas what she felt in her heart and it was enough to make his eyes glisten with tears and a smile to spread across his face.

_**Get up**_

(4 months later)

"Lucas, get up." Brooke said urgently as she shook her husband, who any other night would be sleeping as light as a feather. Yet of course, the night she needed him he was sleeping like a door. "Lucas." She spoke fiercely.

"No. Sleep." He muttered as he turned his head away from her and snuggled deeper into his pillow.

Letting out a groan of annoyance, "You need to get up!" She said as she slapped his back.

Letting out a grunt of pain, "Dammit." He gruffed out as he pushed himself up and looked over at his pregnant wife. "I just came back from the store an hour ago, what could you possible want now baby?" He asked as he rubbed his eyes and looked at her.

Placing her hands on her hips, "Don't get snippy with me, these are your sons I'm carrying." Brooke bit out.

Sighing as he sat on the bed and looked over at the brunette, "I know baby. I'm sorry, I'm just tired." Lucas apologized.

"Well you're about to lose even more sleep." Brooke said as she rubbed her stomach while letting out a long hiss.

"Brooke, are you okay?" He asked concerned while he pushed off the blankets and sat on the edge of the bed.

"My water broke." She said while giving him a sheepish smile.

Slowly his eyes widened in realization as he stood from the bed, "Okay." He grabbed his pants from the floor. "We packed your bag in case this would happen." The blonde said as he pulled on his tennis shoes. "I'll call Haley and Peyton when we get to the hospital." Slipping on a shirt, he grabbed her overnight bag and the car keys. Walking out to the car, he started the engine and went to back up before slamming on his brakes.

Throwing the car into park, he walked back into the house. "Forget something?" Brooke teased as she held onto the couch as she took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry baby girl." Lucas said as he wrapped his arm around her waist and led her slowly towards the car.

"Just for that, you're getting up after we go to bed when they cry." Brooke breathed out as she got into the passenger seat.

"Anything you say." Closing the door behind her, he rushed over to the driver side and climbed in. Heading towards the hospital.

_**Get up**_

"Baby A is out." The doctor announced as the nurse securely took the baby and wrapped it in blanket.

"Come on one more push and we'll get baby b." The doctor urged her as a nurse held one of Brooke's legs while Lucas held her other.

Growling, "You said that last time!" She said as she collapsed onto the hospital bed while she attempted to catch her breath.

"Brooke, baby." Lucas said as he brushed some hair away from her face. "Just one more push and we'll get Davis."

"No, I'm too tired." Shaking her head, "I can't do it." Brooke said close to tears.

Leaning down, he placed her forehead against hers. "Brooke Scott is the strongest bravest woman I know and she can do anything she wants." Lucas told her softly. "Come on baby, I wanna see our beautiful baby boy with your hair and my eyes."

Letting out a sob, "Okay." Grabbing Lucas' arm, the tired brunette sat back up and gave one last push.

A small sob erupted throughout the room, causing the brunette to let out a happy sob. "You're all done baby girl, I'm so proud of you."

"Where are they?" An exhausted Brooke asked.

"There they are. Keith Alexander Scott, welcome to the world." Lucas murmured as the nurse handed him a baby while Keith grabbed his index finger.

"Davis Nathan Scott, you are so gorgeous." Brooke said in awe as she looked down at the baby boy in her arms while running her fingertip against the frame of his tiny face. Looking over at her husband, she smile as she watched him look down at Keith in utter amazement.

"Our beautiful two boys." Lucas muttered as he stole a quick glance at his other son and wife who was smiling at him.

_**Get up**_

(7 months later)

Looking down at the cribs, she smiled softly before winding the music and letting it echo throughout the nursery. "Night baby boys." Brooke spoke softly as she turned off the light before quietly shutting the door partially.

Walking back into the bedroom, she leaned against the doorway as she watched her husband stare intently at his computer screen, "It's creepy to stare at someone." Lucas said not looking away from his screen.

Giggling, "If I recall, that's my line except I call you a stalker because you stare at me while you think I'm asleep." Brooke reminded him as she pushed herself off the doorway and went to go sit on his lap. "Boys are down for the night, finally."

Leaning back in his chair, he instinctively placed his hands on his wife's waist. "That's great maybe they'll actually sleep through the night and as for staring at you, you are just so gorgeous, I can't help myself." He said as he leaned up to kiss her, only to have her pull away from him.

Sighing as he fell back into his chair, "What'd I do?" Lucas questioned, she had been cold towards him affectionately the past week and he didn't know why.

"I have something to tell you and I don't want you to freak out." Brooke said looking at him anxiously.

"You realize that not telling me is freaking me out more, Brooke." Lucas shared.

Grabbing his hand, "It's just really soon but I've already confirmed it." The brunette told him as she placed his hand on her stomach.

"You mean...?" Lucas trailed off as he looked up from their joined hands on her stomach to her eyes.

Nodding her head with a smile, "I think it's a girl." Brooke tells him with tears glistening in her eyes.

Letting out a happy yet disbelieving scoff, "That's amazing." Hugging her tightly. He was worried when the doctor told them that most mothers don't get pregnant so quickly after their first pregnancy but Brooke was adamant about having a little girl close to the same age of Keith and Davis.

"Two boys and a girl, Broody boy." Brooke reminded him before placing her hands on his face and kissing him deeply.

_**Get up**  
_

Fluttering her eyes open, she scrunched her eyebrows in confusion as she took in the hospital room and the blonde laying on her thigh. Had it all been a dream? Looking down at her stomach, she placed her hand on a small bump. Apparently it was, but it was the best kind of dream.

Looking down at him, she gently started running her fingers through his hair. "Get up broody boy." She whispered softly as she watched him stir slightly.

"Five more minutes." He mumbled as he turned his head towards her, his eyes slowly opening. "You're awake." Lucas said softly as he leaned up and kissed her softly. "I was so scared I was going to lose you."

Laughing softly, "Well I couldn't let you raise Keith and Davis by yourself. They'd turn out just like their father. All serious and broody and way too obsessed with basketball." She teased.

Shaking his head, "You love my passion." He reminded her. "You heard me talking to you?" Before a look of confusion came across his face. "Wait, who's Davis?"

"Keith's twin brother." Brooke said in a 'duh' tone.

"We're having twins? How do you know?" He asked, wondering what he missed while he was sleeping.

"Just a feeling." She replied before leaning up to kiss him softly. "We're going to get everything we want and it's starting with two boys."

"Don't forget the little girl." Lucas added while resting his forehead against hers.

"Annabelle Elizabeth Scott." Brooke shared confidently as she closed her eyes, feeling herself revel in the feeling of Lucas' breath on her face. "I missed you Lucas Scott."

Shaking his head, "Not as much as I've missed you pretty girl, not nearly as much as I've missed you." Lucas said as he kissed her once again softly, lacing his fingers through her locks.

"You're my fairytale ending." Brooke whispered as she rubbed her baby bump lovingly.

"You're my entire story." Lucas responded as they both closed their eyes, just sitting there taking in one anothers presence, knowing that this was how it was meant to be.


End file.
